teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Time of Death/Transcript
: SCOTT: RAWRRRRRRRRRRRR! ( ) : STILES: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : DEADPOOL RECORDING: tape Visual confirmation is required for payment. ( ) : PARRISH: Meredith's gone. She hung herself. ( ) : STILES: Where the hell did you come from? ( ) : LYDIA: Father and daughter... ( ) : SCOTT: We need to tell her the truth. She's going to see the rest of the Deadpool eventually. : STILES: Malia? ( ) STILINSKI HOUSE FLASHBACK-- STILINSKI HOUSE, SEVERAL WEEKS EARLIER : MALIA: What? : STILES: I always sleep in the middle of the bed... : MALIA: Not anymore. : STILES: I know, I'm trying... : STILES: sighing Yeah, I can't get to sleep unless I'm in the middle... : MALIA: sleepily Then we spoon. : STILES: I can spoon! : STILES: Okay. I can spoon. : STILES: sighing Mmm... : MALIA: groaning What now? : STILES: My arm's falling asleep. I don't like this... : MALIA: I'm going to kill you. : STILES: I know, I know, I'm sorry... : MALIA: Okay, just come here-- : STILES: I think this is good. Yeah, this is good... END FLASHBACK BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : RAFAEL: Preliminary notes on firearm discharge incident... : RAFAEL: Assailant armed with sound-suppressor-equipped Walther P88... Having heard the perpetrator's threat and countdown, I made visual confirmation of the barrel of the weapon pressed to the potential victim's head... Determining danger to be imminent, I felt no other choice but to respond with the use of deadly force. : RAFAEL: Thanks for waiting. I know it's late. : SCOTT: It's okay. It's not like I'm going to be going to school tomorrow anyway... : RAFAEL: Unfortunately, I'm going to have to drive back to San Francisco tonight. I'll need to do a review at the field office. But, I'll be back as soon as I can. I might have to miss the first game of the season... : SCOTT: It's no big deal-- : RAFAEL: It is to me. I'm keeping my promises this time. : RAFAEL: What I did... It was necessary. Justifiable. You know that, right? : SCOTT: Have you done it before? : RAFAEL: Two other times. It's not easy, taking a man's life... Even someone who forces you to do it. : SCOTT: How do you deal with it? : RAFAEL: You look at it logically, without emotion. You compartmentalize. : SCOTT: How do you do that? : RAFAEL: anxiously I used to do it by drinking... : RAFAEL: One more thing-- when I do come back, we have to talk about some stuff... : RAFAEL: You and your friends, the way you guys handle things...? It doesn't seem to faze you like it should. It's like you guys know something I don't. When I come back, I'd like to be in-the-know. MCCALL HOUSE : KIRA: Is three enough? : STILES: Depends on how many cameras they have... But I think so. : LIAM: Are we really doing this? : SCOTT: We're doing it-- tonight. : LIAM: But isn't it kind of dangerous...? : STILES: It's incredibly dangerous and borderline idiotic. : LIAM: Have you guys done something like this before? : STILES: Something dangerous? Or something idiotic? : KIRA: I think it's a "yes" to both... : SCOTT: You don't have to be part of it if you don't want to... : LIAM: I'm not scared! : STILES: Then you're borderline idiotic. : STILES: If we do this, we don't know what's coming for us. You know that, right? : KIRA: How do we know something's definitely coming? : SCOTT: Because the tape from Garrett's bag said "visual confirmation required." : STILES: Simon said the same thing-- he couldn't get paid by the Benefactor until he had proof that you guys were dead. : SCOTT: So, the idea is... What if you kill someone on the Deadpool, but you can't send the proof? : KIRA: You don't get paid. : LIAM: But how does that get us any closer to the Benefactor? : SCOTT: He still needs to know if the target is really dead. : STILES: Especially if it's someone high on the list. : LIAM: So, if he wants visual confirmation... : SCOTT: He's going to have to come himself. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : PARAMEDIC: Move, move, move! : NURSE: We need ECG... : NURSE: He's flat-lining. : DR. GEYER: Get him to Trauma 2! Start another IV. : DR. GEYER: Clear! : DR. GEYER: Still asystole. Continue chest compressions and charge to three-sixty. : DR. GEYER: Clear! : DR. GEYER: Nothing. Still asystole. : DR. GEYER: I'm calling it... Time of death, 2102 hours. : DR. GEYER: Would someone please page Melissa McCall? TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS DEREK'S LOFT : DEREK: What are you doing...? : BRAEDEN: Protecting my investment. : DEREK: Hmm... : BRAEDEN: Why aren't you healing? : DEREK: Some wounds take longer... : BRAEDEN: And some leave scars-- but not for people like you. So, what's going on? : DEREK: Maybe I'm just tired... : BRAEDEN: Derek, show me your eyes. : DEREK: You just saw them. : BRAEDEN: Show me your real eyes. : BRAEDEN: Okay... Now, why don't you tell me what's really going on? BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: hysterically WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SON? FLASHBACK-- YUKIMURA HOUSE, SEVERAL HOURS EARLIER : LIAM: Are you guys totally sure about this? : KIRA: I think Liam's kind of nervous. Maybe you should tell him it's going to be all right. : SCOTT: It's going to be all right. : LIAM: So, you've done this before, right? : NOSHIKO: I've seen it done... : LIAM: nervously Is that just as good? : NOSHIKO: No. : KIRA: Mom, you're not inspiring confidence. : NOSHIKO: Good! This is a terrible idea. : KIRA: Do you want us to do it without you? : NOSHIKO: ...Put your hand over his heart. : SCOTT: Hold on-- : SCOTT: What happens while I'm out? Am I gonna feel anything? : NOSHIKO: It might feel like you're dreaming... : SCOTT: Good dreams, or bad? : NOSHIKO: I suppose that's up to you. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: I still hate this plan. I mean, this is pretty significantly terrifying-- he looks dead. : NOSHIKO: Give me your hand. : STILES: It's okay... : NOSHIKO: Wait for it... : MELISSA: Is that enough to keep a Werewolf alive? : NOSHIKO: Enough for an Alpha. : MELISSA: How much time do we have? : NOSHIKO: Forty-five minutes. : MELISSA: What happens after that? : KIRA: I bring him back the same way. : MELISSA: No, I mean, what happens if he stays like this longer than forty-five minutes? : NOSHIKO: exasperatedly No one's told her? : MELISSA: What? : MELISSA: What happens after forty-five minutes? : NOSHIKO: ...He dies. ARGENT APARTMENT : STILES: That's your assassin-speak? : ARGENT: I said "He's dead." What more do you want? : STILES: It's a little dry... You could have said something like, "Target has been neutralized." "The crow flies at midnight," that's always cool. : ARGENT: Hmm... : ARGENT: Type this. "Visual confirmation isn't possible. Police coming to claim body in forty minutes." Tell him "Number one on the list is dead. I'' killed him. And, if the wire transfer isn't completed in forty minutes..." ''types "I'M COMING FOR YOU" into the chat screen on his laptop DEREK'S LOFT : BRAEDEN: It's just a graze... But make sure it doesn't get infected. : BRAEDEN: That's probably something you've never had to worry about before, is it? : BRAEDEN: So, it's everything, then? No glowing eyes, no healing? : DEREK: No hearing, speed... everything. : BRAEDEN: Strength? : DEREK: scoffing I can still win a fight! : BRAEDEN: You ready? : DEREK: Mm-hmm. : BRAEDEN: One... two... : DEREK: grunting You cheated! That's cheating... : BRAEDEN: I won. When you're a human facing off against the supernatural, you need to bend the rules a little bit. I'm gonna teach you how to bend. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : ARGENT: I'm here. You ready? : ARGENT: Try it now. SCOTT'S MINDSCAPE (BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL) : LIAM: Catch! : LIAM: That's why you're team captain. : SCOTT: I can't do that... I can't kill them. : LIAM: Someone has to. : SCOTT: Why me? : LIAM: Because you're the Alpha. : SCOTT: I'm not a murderer... : LIAM: But you are a predator. : SCOTT: No... We're predators, but we don't have to... We don't have to... : LIAM: Scott! Scott, please! Scott, help me! HALE VAULT : PETER: I've got to buy a better safe. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : NOSHIKO: What about him? : MELISSA: No, he's in here every week with a new self-diagnosis. : NOSHIKO: Hypochondriac? : MELISSA: Prescription drug addict. : MELISSA: sighing Why are we doing this? Why are we asking them to fight these kinds of fights? : NOSHIKO: Because otherwise, we'd be asking them to run and hide. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : LIAM: Is that supposed to look like that? : STILES: No. No, it's not... : KIRA: Where is that? : STILES: The roof. Someone's gonna have to go check it out. : KIRA: I'll go. : STILES: Whoa, whoa... This might not just be a malfunction. : KIRA: That's why I'm bringing this. : LIAM: I'm coming with you! : STILES: Okay... And you're both coming right back. Immediately. : STILES: sighing Kids... HALE VAULT : PETER: I can't let you leave with that. : MALIA: Maybe you won't have a choice... : PETER: Is that right? : MALIA: I think I could take you. : PETER: You've heard rumors I'm not as strong as I used to be...? : MALIA: Something like that... : PETER: I said you can't leave with it. I didn't say you couldn't read it. MARTIN LAKE HOUSE : NATALIE: Oh, God! : LYDIA: Mom! What are you doing? : NATALIE: What are you doing? : LYDIA: sighing Nothing. : LYDIA: And how did you know I was here? Did you follow me? : NATALIE: No, I'm getting ready for the open house tomorrow... : LYDIA: The open house is next week. : NATALIE: Okay, I followed you... : NATALIE: Honey, you come up here every weekend, sometimes even during the week. And, as far as I can tell, there's no boy involved, so I really have no clue what you're up to. : LYDIA: I'm trying to figure something out... Something important. And honestly, Mom, you don't need to be involved in every single detail of my life. : NATALIE: No, but I'd like to help if I can. : LYDIA: Do you know her? : NATALIE: Meredith Walker... SCOTT'S MINDSCAPE (BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL) : LIAM: Catch! : LIAM: That's why you're the Alpha. : LIAM: There's something different, isn't there? : SCOTT: I've got more fangs. I noticed it during the quarantine. I don't know why. : LIAM: Maybe it's part of being an Alpha? Like, you're becoming more of a Werewolf? : SCOTT: Or more of a monster... : LIAM: What if it makes you stronger? What if it's like you're growing? : THE MUTE: Evolving. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : LIAM: Looks like someone did something to it... : KIRA: I think somebody did. : STILES: The power's out in the whole building. I lost all the cameras. : ARGENT: Stay with Scott. Text me if you see or hear anything. DEREK'S LOFT : BRAEDEN: This is a Sig Sauer P226 9mm. : DEREK: I don't like guns... : BRAEDEN: That's because you've never learned to use one. : DEREK: Or, because I've been shot... Repeatedly. : BRAEDEN: You'll like this one. : BRAEDEN: The legal clip size in California is ten. You always want to remember how many shots you fire. Running out of bullets can get you killed. It also makes you look stupid. But, using a gun isn't just about learning how to point and shoot... : DEREK: Why's that? : BRAEDEN: Because an average person can move twenty-one feet in one-point-five seconds. If they have a knife, they can gut you before you can pull and fire. So, with a gun, you need distance. : BRAEDEN: Go for it. Pull the gun on me. : DEREK: awkwardly So... yeah... : BRAEDEN: Wanna try again? : DEREK: Mmhmm. : DEREK: One more time. : BRAEDEN: I could do this all day... : BRAEDEN: ...You cheated. : DEREK: I'm learning to bend. HALE VAULT : PETER: You wanna talk about it? See a family counselor? : MALIA: scoffing There's nothing in there. : PETER: It cost me a lot of money to get that file... : MALIA: You got ripped off. : PETER: You know what happens when you only hear one side of the story? You've only heard one side of the story... BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL FLASHBACK-- MCCALL HOUSE, EARLIER THAT NIGHT : KIRA: It's a good plan. You're not worried, are you? : SCOTT: Just thinking... : KIRA: About what? : SCOTT: That we've never actually been on a real date... : KIRA: There hasn't been time. : SCOTT: We could make time. : KIRA: Even though people are dying all around us? : SCOTT: ...Okay, maybe after that... : KIRA: We could see a movie? Haven't seen a movie in forever. : SCOTT: That sounds like a plan. : KIRA: It's a good plan. : LIAM: voiceover Kira! Kira! Get up! END FLASHBACK : LIAM: Kira! Kira, get up! BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : NOSHIKO: I'm guessing the power doesn't go out often in this hospital? : MELISSA: Only when under attack by supernatural creatures... : STILES: Come on, come on... Answer the phone... Answer the phone, Argent! Come on, Argent, answer the phone... Why are you not answering the phone? : ARGENT: I was right. : ARGENT: Stiles, get out of here! : KATE: Get out of the way, Stiles. I'm taking the body. : STILES: Why? Visual confirmation? : KATE: Don't worry, handsome-- I'm not the Benefactor. : ARGENT: Then what do you want with the body? : KATE: I wish I could tell you. : KATE: I always forget you carry two. HALE VAULT : MALIA: You murdered people. Not killed-- murdered. : PETER: There were extenuating circumstances. : MALIA: Like what? The fire? : PETER: A fire that nearly burned me alive. Six years in a coma-- do you know what that's like for one of us? It's not a pleasant sleep. Imagine it... Being trapped in your body, but fully cognizant, unable to do anything other than listen to your own thoughts slowly driving you absolutely and totally insane. Minute by minute, day by day. : PETER: Yes, I've done horrible, terrible things... And so have a lot of people. And horrible, terrible things are going to keep happening... especially when there's a Deadpool with your name on it. : MALIA: But not yours. : PETER: True. But I'm not the Benefactor. I'm just a guy who's out millions of dollars, a few thousand of which I used trying to help you. : MALIA: Me? : PETER: How does the bad guy prove that he's not so bad? By doing an act of kindness. : MALIA: What could you ever do for me? : PETER: Help you find your mother. : PETER: I'm pretty interested myself, as the memory was stolen from me by my sister, Talia. : MALIA: Okay, what did you find? : PETER: A woman-- might be her. I don't have a name yet... Just a particularly interesting alias. She's called "the Desert Wolf." Do you know what that means? : MALIA: ...Coyote. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : ORDERLY: What the... : MELISSA: Are you still a Kitsune? : NOSHIKO: Technically. MARTIN LAKE HOUSE : NATALIE: These are your grandmother's ashes... : LYDIA: Grandma died at Eichen House? : NATALIE: Your father had a difficult relationship with his mother... But, after the things she said, and the way she acted... : LYDIA: He thought she was crazy. : NATALIE: Well, she said she heard things. : LYDIA: Why did she want her ashes in here? : NATALIE: Well, actually, she didn't. She left instructions to have them spread across the lake. : LYDIA: How come you haven't done it? : NATALIE: Because she wanted you to do it... when you turned eighteen. Don't ask me why. But, since there's only a few weeks 'til that, I suppose now is as good a time as any. : LYDIA: ...Mom, these aren't Grandma's ashes. : NATALIE: What do you mean? Of course they are. : LYDIA: No... : LYDIA: It's mountain ash. : LYDIA: The whole building-- it's all made of mountain ash. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : ARGENT: Back off! : KATE: You sure you can pull the trigger fast enough? : ARGENT: I don't want to. : KATE: You're not going to kill me. : ARGENT: I'm not going to let you take his body. : STILES: Okay, well... obviously, you guys have a lot to talk about... So, maybe I saw some coffee, a vending machine, outside...? : ARGENT: Listen to me, Kate-- we have a plan. : KATE: If killing Scott was part of it, you're worse than me. : STILES: He's telling the truth-- we're trying to get to the Benefactor. : ARGENT: If you didn't notice, you're on that list, too-- and you're worth more than most. : KATE: That's why I'm here. : ARGENT: Then back off and let us do what we planned. Take the Berserkers and go. : ARGENT: Kate, please. We have a plan. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : KIRA: Liam, run! Get out of here! : KIRA: LIAM! SCOTT'S MINDSPACE (BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL) : LIAM: Catch! : LIAM: Why did you do that? : THE MUTE: Let me help you. Let me show you how. : SCOTT: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! : SCOTT: RAWR!!!! BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : SCOTT: AHHHHHHH! : SCOTT: What happened? Did it work? : KIRA: ...What? : LIAM: It's your mother... She's hurt... : MELISSA: No, no, no, no, no. Stay with me. : DR. GEYER: What the hell happened here? : MELISSA: Just help me get her off the floor! UNDERGROUND TUNNELS : KATE: You were right. He's still alive. : PETER: Thank God. STILINSKI HOUSE : STILES: Hey... Where have you been? : MALIA: Talking to Peter. : STILES: Okay... You think that's a good idea? : MALIA: If he can help me find my mother, I don't think I care. : STILES: You might be related to him, but you're not like him. : MALIA: Maybe I am. : MALIA: That night I caused the car crash... : STILES: You mean when you were out-of-control on the full moon... : MALIA: There's a part I didn't tell you about. Right before we got in the car, my mother... my adoptive mother, I guess... we got into this huge fight. I don't even remember what it was about, but... I remember what I said. : STILES: Malia-- : MALIA: I said, "I wish you were all dead." : STILES: Killing doesn't run in a family. : MALIA: Maybe it does in mine. MCCALL HOUSE : KIRA: My mom's being taken to a hospital in Palo Alto. They actually put her in a helicopter. : SCOTT: But she's going to be okay? : KIRA: Yeah... She just doesn't heal like she used to. : KIRA: I need to be there with her-- especially if she's still on the list. : SCOTT: I know. You should go. I actually have to go back to the hospital, too... They want to do a bunch of tests, since I was kind of officially dead... : KIRA: I guess Liam's dad has a lot of questions? : SCOTT: Yeah. : KIRA: I just wish it had all worked. It was a good plan. : SCOTT: Yeah, I've been thinking about that, too. And actually, I think maybe it did work. Not that I know exactly who the Benefactor is, but we might know a lot more about him now... : KIRA: But no one came. And no one got visual confirmation, right? : SCOTT: That's why it might have worked! Think about it-- who has the power to know when someone's dead, but doesn't need to see the body to know it happened? : KIRA: ...A Banshee. MARTIN LAKE HOUSE : NATALIE: This was the last thing your grandmother wrote down before she died. I don't even know why I kept it, because it's basically nonsense. : LYDIA: ...Are you absolutely sure Grandma's dead? : NATALIE: Yes. I mean, she has to be... : LYDIA: This isn't nonsense, Mom. It's code. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 4 Category:Unfinished Transcripts